An old Friend
by breelee3032
Summary: When Zuko finds this girl in the forest, what changes? Who is she and what is it that she wants? Does Zuko know her? Is there more to Zuko than the arogant Fire Nation Prince? What does this girl have with the prince that no one else has? Who is the girl that looks so much like Katara? Read and Find out! Reviews are apreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Zuko watched as the figure appeared out of the forest on silent feet. It was dressed in all black, had a pair of dao swords on it's back, and looked to have a red mask on. The mask, though, reminded him of his blue one, that he just so happened to be wearing. Only this one was red with the tusks turned into , the exact opposite of his.

Zuko didn't know what he was doing until it was to late. He was following the mischievous figure, until he stepped on a twig and it broke. The person wearing the red mask swiftly spun around, unsheathing its swords. At that moment Zuko did the same thing. Red face was staring at blue face. Zuko heard it snort.

"You don't expect to beat me, do you?" The voice was a higher pitch, like a girls.

Zuko just growled, and they launched at each other. They met at the middle of the clearing. It was weird for Zuko, considering he was fighting a figure almost exactly like him.

First it swung at him, and deflected one of his hits. It then knocked a sword from his hand, but he dropped on his back and kicked the legs out from under the human. A gasp left the lips of the figure as it hit the ground with a loud _thump_, and as he suspected, it sounded like a girl. Zuko quickly picked up his other sword and got on top of her with the swords to her neck. That's when, some how, she kicked him of of her and rolled back onto her knees with both of her swords in hand.

"Just let me pass. I'm no threat until you get into my way." she growled, with just a hint of pain in her voice. He was already up on his feet though.

"No." Zuko said

"Why not!" she snapped in a low dangerous voice standing up as well.

"Tell me who you are and i'll let you pass." Zuko thought.

"Im not crazy! There is no way I am telling you who I am. Tell me who you." she was getting irritated, and zuko could tell.

"I asked you first, now answer me!" He was losing his patience. This reminded him of a stubborn friend he had while growing up, the arguing like little kids.

"Fine, let's do this the easy way. I'll take off your mask while you take off mine. Deal?" the girl growled out.

"Deal." he was thinking of what could happen if the girl recognized his face, yet he was curious to see who she was.

They both dropped their weapons to the side. She put her hands right below his chin, as he sis the same.

"On three. One. Two. Three." she said

Zuko and the girl were both utterable shocked. In unison they said each others names.

"Zuko?" "Ray?"

Her face turned from shock to anger in a heartbeat. She grabbed the swords at her side and lounged forward, knocking him on his back. Pinning him with her body. The swords at his neck, with a glare that sent shivers down his back.

Her words, though, were what caught him by surprise the most. "What do you think your doing? Playing this game? Hunting me down?" she said with venom in her voice.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hunting you."

"Don't play me Zuko," she sneered, "You already have, but I will never fall for it again." she made the last part extra low.

"I don't know what your talking about." Zuko simply said.

"You do to!" she screeched, "Stop messing with me."

"I never meant to." his golden eyes staring back into her hazel ones.

"What?!" she jumped off of him, forgetting the swords on the ground and running he hands through her hair, plain shocked. Hurt rushed into her features as she threw her hands down to her side . "No, no your lying. Your Lying to me!" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

The mode changed from venom and hate to disbelief and shock in a matter of seconds. She was giving him a nasty glare that sent more chills downs his back.

"I'm sorry." his voice was barely above a whisper

"No, your just the ex-prince. Banished from the fire nation. Your lying to me Zuko. I trusted you, and look at wear that led me to." she gestured to around her with her hands.

"You know what, how do I even know your the real Rayana?" he growled. "Prove it."

Her facial expression softened and her eyes grew distant as she began remembering something from her past.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flashback_**

_"Mom? Why do I have to spend 3 __months__ here?" _

_"Because Ray, it's not safe in the Earth Kingdom right now. And lady Ursa is a dear friend of mine."_

_"Ok, will you be staying with me mom?"_

_"No, I will return home, but there is a prince and princess that live here and are about your age. Ok?"_

_Rayana let out a sigh, "Ok, I'll miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too my princess."_

**1 day later**

_"You know, your mom doesn't really love you."_

_"That's a lie, Azula. She sent me here for my safety."_

_"Is that so? Than why did she leave you here?"_

_Silence answered Azula_

_"That's what I thought. Why do you even stay? No one likes you."_

_"That's, that's not true."_

_"Is it? Is it really? Why don't you just run away, clearly no one wants you here, and your parents obviously don't want you either. So just be gone. Why else would they pawn you off here?"`_

_"I...I don't know, just stop!" and with that Rayana took off running. Tears sprang her eyes._

_Rayana found a row of bushes by a little pond with turtle ducks and a single tree by it. She took off towards the hedges and snuck into them._

_Behind the hedges were more hedges, so she was completely secured. There was a small open space that she fit into easily. She sat down and let her dam break, letting all of the water escape her eyes._

_Zuko hadn't met their guest yet, and was shocked to hear little whimpering behind the hedges. He only heard it because he was sitting down by his tree to clear his mind. Before he knew what he was doing, Zuko made his way into the hedges. He knew where the clearing was because he often hid there._

_She heard the rustling of the bushes and held her breath. "Oh I hope it isn't the princess." she thought. But what she saw confused her. A boy, a few years older than herself, popped his head into the clearing._

_He climbed into the clearing the rest of the way and sat down by her. "Are you okay?"_

_"Maybe" she answered, giving him the cold shoulder and snuffling._

_"There, there. It's alright. What happened?" he awkwardly place a hand on her back trying to comfort her, having no experience at it._

_Rayana wiped away her tears before turning around to face the prince. "Azula...she, she..." A new wave of tears hit her, and Zuko couldn't help seeing anyone like this. He knew that his sister could hit you with her words._

_Zuko hugged her, swaying back and forth, cooing softly into her hair, "Shhh, it's alright, it will all be okay."_

_The crying slowly seized. "She said that my mom just abandoned me here, and no one likes me, and that I should just...vanish."_

_"It's alright. None of that's true." He spoke._

_"How do you know?"_

_"Azula always lies." was all he said, and they sat there like that until the sun started setting._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Azula always lies." she whispered, her eyes turning back to normal, as she returned her gaze towards Zuko. "I'm sorry Zuko, I guess I'm just a little frazzled by the recent events"

"It's alright. I'm sorry too. So what happened, you know, why are you out here instead of in Ba Sing Se?"

Rayana sighed and sat down. "Where do I start?"

"At the beginning, when you stopped coming." Zuko sat down by her.

"Ok...so, when I returned from your house my father was furious. He said that if I was going to play with Fire Nation Scums, I should be treated like one. He soon after started to abuse me. My mother found out about 4 months later, when your mom disappeared. That night she left, and I haven't seen her since. Then, about 3 or 4 years later my father supposedly died, leaving me and my brother." she took a deep breath before continuing. "My brother took the throne as the new Earth King. He was just as mad at me as our dad. I stayed, thinking it would change, but it never did. He never talked to me, and I was rarely seen around the palace. It was like that for another few years."

Rayana paused for a moment. "Then one day, out of the blue, he called me to the throne room to 'Talk'. He said that I took up to much space and was useless and that I didn't have enough loyalty to live in the palace with him anymore. He kicked me out and gave my room to his bear. Then he banished me. The only way I could return was to kill a royal member of the fire nation, to get my so called 'Honor' back."

She took a deep breath and smiled, "But lately I've resized that I am free to decide my own future."

"I thought you'd always be 'liven it up'. I never knew that that's how you '_vanished'_."

"You don't have to tell me yours. I already know."

Zuko was shocked, "How?"

"Your Uncle."

"Really, he wrote you?"

"Yep, actually I just got a new message from him not all that long ago. Maybe a month? Here."

She handed him a parchment of paper from a pocket in her pants.

Zuko read it.

_ Dear little duck,_

_My nephew and I are now refugees. We recently left the North Pole. It turns out Zhao was the one who sent the pirates to kill us. Zuko isn't taking the whole 'Living in the wild' good. I hope your alright. Please let me know. Tell me if you need advice, and tea. I'll always be near._

_Sincerely, _

_Uncle Iroh_

_"_You know what, I should be going. This...this has been a wonderful time, but I have to go." Ray said standing up. her voice cracked as if she was about to cry.

"Wait!"

"I have to go Zuko." she grabbed her swords, swung them in circular rotations, and put them in the shieth on her back. She then walked over and picked her mask up.

"Where? Where would you go?"

"I have a mission and you have yours." she started to back up. "By Zuko."

And with that she turned around and ran, leaving two braids flying in the air after her. Zuko quickly followed her on quiet feet.

Rayan could feel the tears sliding down her face. She finally let her dam break.

Zuko could see the tears drop to the ground as she ran. He was so crushed by her actions.

She finally made it to the shore line and stopped. Inbetween the ocean and tree line she sat down. Zuko stopped at the trees and watched her cry. She was starring out at the ocean before them.

Ray was sitting with her legs to her chest and chin on them. Her arms were rapped around her legs. He could here her mumbling and started to walk closer.

"Why'd he have to leave?" she whispered to herself

"Because my father banished me." he said, sitting down by her.

She was surprised by the sudden voice and heat by her. She thought that she had ditched him back at camp. Ray couldn't hold it anymore. She threw herself into Zuko's arms and a new wave of tears hit.

Zuko started cooing comforting things to her. She hadn't clung to anyone like this since before her mom disappeared.

The tears slowly subsided and her breath grew even. Zuko almost fell asleep himself.

Zuko sighed and stood up, pulling Ray with him. He carried her back to his camp. When he finally got back to his camp, he placed Ray in the tent on the sleeping bag and snuggled up next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Ok Tell me how it is, Please! Like, I am begging you right now. At least one person, one! Well that's it for now.**

**Enjoy!**

Zuko woke up early the next morning and went outside to start a fire.

Ray woke up, but didn't open her eyes. Something was off and she knew it. Then she noticed the warmth. She had thought that everything that happened last night was all just a dream.

Her eyes shot open. She was expecting to see forest ground, but instead she saw red. Her breath hitched and she jumped up while screaming. She quickly covered her hands on her mouth remembering that someone must be in the tent with her.

Ray noticed that no one else was in there, though. She started to look around for her swords, but didn't see them. She saw the red fire nation insignia and started to panic.

That's when she backed up into a pair of strong arms that rapped around her waist, and a chin plopped onto her head. Ray instantly tensed up.

"Sleep good last night? You seem tense." a voice said.

She recognized the voice and relaxed, "God, Zuko you scared me."

He spun her around and she threw her hands around him in a hug.

"Sorry, I just heard a scream."

"Well, ya. I was expecting to see a forest surrounding me, not a red tent with the Fire insignia. Anyways, how did I get here?" they were staring deeply at each other.

"Well, last night on the beach you fell asleep in my arms," her face turned red with embarrassment. "And I didn't know where to take you, so I carried you back here."

She was speechless for a moment. "Um, thanks Zuko." and she broke eye contact to look away.

Zuko just smirked. Her voice broke through the air as she looked at him again. "So, did that really happen last night?"

"What?"

"Oh, you know, me fighting you, me trying to kill you, finding out it was you, running away and crying, you snuggling me, and me falling asleep in your arms."

"Ya."

"Oh, ok." her face turned deep red again.

"For breakfast lets split up. I'll go get meat, and you collect nuts and fruit. Meet back here in a little while?" he said as they walked outside

"Ya, sure. Oh, where are my swords?

"Over there, next to mine."

"Ok, thanks."

**About 3 hours later**

"There you are, about time you came back."

"Well sorry, but the animals gave me a run." Zuko said smiling

"I stopped by at my campsite and picked up some things I thought we'd need." Ray said standing up from the fire she had just finished making.

Zuko noticed the outfit that she was wearing. She had on a purple tank-top with golden straps and gold lining the bottom, the shirt that hugged her every curve. She was wearing short, about knee high, stretchy black pants that swayed in the wind. Her hair was wavy and down, and also blowing in the wind.

"You, uh, you changed." Zuko said scratching the back of his neck nervously..

"Ya, is that okay?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, of course, ya." his face grew hot.

She giggled at this, and he relized that he hadn't heard her laugh since they were about nine years old.

They had started to eat, after he successfully cooked the meat. Ray put the nuts and fruit in one big bundle on the ground.

"So, where _are _you going Zuko?"

He just shrugged.

"What does, '_shrug' _mean?"

"I'm following Azula." he said stuffing his mouth afterwards.

Ray had just taken a bite as he said so before spitting it right back out. She shot up and screeched, "What!?" just as Zuko suspected she would.

There was a few moments of silence. "You heard me." he finally said.

Ray was trying to find words, but was speechless. That was the last thing she thought Zuko would be doing.

After silence she finally spoke in a soft whisper, "Why?"

"Because...she has something of mine." and with the tone of his voice, she knew that the conversation was over. He hadn't meant to be so harsh.

They finished their meal in silence. It was as they were cleaning up that Ray finally spoke. "I'll... come with you Zuko." she said, smiling.

Zuko was honestly shocked. "Really?"

"Ya, just like old times." a smirk plastered onto her face, as his matched.

**Later THat Night**

"Why can't I come?" Ray nearly yelled.

"I'm just going to the abandoned village a mile away."

"So why can't I go?" Ray was annoyed

"Because, Azula would kill us both if she knew you were alive."

"Ya, well I am. Come on, Zuko. I don't want to be the helpless, little girl. Because i'm not."

"I know your not, but please, just stay here with the stuff." Zuko pleaded.

"Oh, so now I get to be a stuff watcher? Just great!" she threw her hands in exasperation.

"I'll come get you afterwards, kay?"

"But I can handle myself, we can both take Azula."

"Please...just stay here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But i'm strong, I could have killed you when we were fighting last night. And _your _a fire bender."

"Yes, but _I _didn't fire bend. I just don't want to take the chance of you getting hurt."

"Fine." she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Zuko was relieved, because Ray never gave up a fight that easily.

"I'll come right back when i'm done. Don't go anywhere, please."

"Didn't plan on it Prince pouty pants." she spat out.

"I'm not the one pouting, you are." he smirked.

"Whatever. Just go, the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back. Now go already."

"Okay, okay i'm going. Bye Ray."

She took a breath before answering, "Bye." she said gentler, and he disappeared into the woods.

Ray was starting to get worried because the din was setting and Zuko hadn't returned. It had been about 4 hours since he left.

"Where are you Zuko?" silence answered her question.

A yawn escaped her lips, and she decided to cook dinner.

Zuko on the other hand was in turmoil, trying to aid his uncle. Azula shot him with lightning about 3 hours ago. He had completely forgotten about Ray.

The sun started to set when his uncle started to stir.

"Thank you Zuko." Iroh croaked out.

"I should be the one thanking you." Zuko was relieved. "Get some rest. You need it."

Iroh did as he was told and went right back to sleep.

Zuko got comfy and let his mind drift. That's when he remembered Ray, all alone in the forest.

"Crap!" he whispered and stood up.

He made his way back to the spot where they were camped.

Ray had cleaned up camp, stored the food, and laid in the sleeping bag. Ray had a hard time falling asleep. She was worrying for Zuko, anything could have happened to him. And she did hear what sounded like lightning about half an hour after Zuko left. Though, she soon fell asleep.

When Zuko arrived at their camp, Ray was out cold in the tent, and the fire was coals.

**Enjoy it? Then review, PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ray's Pov._**

I was awoken from my sleep when I felt heat enter the tent.

A warm hand was placed on my arm, so I opened my eyes and looked at the figure standing above me.

"Zuko?" a smile plastered onto my lips. He smiled back, and I was relieved that I worried about him for no reason.

"Come on, we're moving."

A yawn escaped my mouth, and he extended his hand to help me up.

"Okay."

We packed up camp in less than 10 minutes and started our hike.

"What's wrong Zuko? You seem off centered."

"You'll see soon."

And our walk was in silence the rest of the walk.

**_-Narrator-_**

They finally got to the abandoned village with the moon high above the sky.

"So, which place are we staying in?"

That one, on the hill." he pointed to the house his uncle was asleep in.

"Ugh! that's far though. Why can't we just sleep in one of these?"

"Because my uncle is in that one." he said turning to her.

She hadn't expected that, "What?"

"You'll see, come on."

His uncle was still sound asleep when they arrived at the house.

"Wow, he's gained a few more pounds over the past few years." Ray said under her breath.

Zuko snickered. "No kidden."

A smile appeared in her lips too.

They laid the sleeping bag out and he laid down. She just stood there.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said popping his head up onto his arm and patting his other beside him, motioning for her to lay down.

"Uh, well...um" she started stroking a part of her hair, "You see. Uh..."

Zuko jumped in before her babbling woke his uncle. "You seemed perfectly fine with it yesterday." he said, smirking as her cheeks turned red. "Plus, it's the only sleeping bag. Unless you want to share with my uncle?"

Her eyes widened at the last part. "No, no. I am perfectly fine sharing a sleeping bag with you." and she hurried into his arms.

"Are you sure?" he asked jokingly

"Yes, Im perfectly fine." she said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Another yawn escaped her lips as her breath grew even.

"Good night Zuko." she said groggily before passing out.

"Good night." he said into her hair, smiling. Shortly after he fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Zuko woke up a little before sunrise. He stepped out and sat on a ledge with his back to the house.

"Good morning." a girls voice said from the door.

A smile spread across his lips. "Good morning." he said standing up and walking over to her. Ray was standing against the doorway with a smile spread across her lips too. "How'd you sleep."

"Good. Just fine. You?"

"Good." he said.

"I'm going to the river to wash up, okay?"

"Okay, don't be to long. My uncle will wake up soon, and I have a feeling he will want to see you."

"Okay, Don't tell him that I am traveling with you." she said walking past the him. "I'll be back in a little." and she started down the path to the forest where they past the river on their way back.

Zuko stood there like a fool for a while, watching her walk away. He than went back inside to attempt making tea for his uncle when he wakes.

Shortly after he finished making the tea, he woke his uncle.

"Uncle, you were unconsence. Azula did this too you. It was a surprise attack." Iroh stirred at Zuko's words. He grabbed his left shoulder and dragged himself up into a sitting position against the window.

"Somehow that's not so surprising."

"I hope I made it the way you like it." Zuko handed his uncle the tea.

Iroh gagged on the flavor, but drank it all. "Good, that was, gracing." he said while shaking his head no.

Zuko added more to his uncle's cup, and while he was filling his up, Iroh dumped the tea out the window when Zuko wasn't looking.

"So uncle, i've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced Fire bending if i'm going to stand a chance against her. I know what you going to say, she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her."

"No," he put his cup down beside him. "She's crazy and needs to be brought down." Zuko nodded as he stood up

"Well that's a little mean." a girl voice broke in.

This caught Iroh by surprise. He moved his gaze from Zuko to the girl. Then he saw who was behind Zuko in the doorway "Ray?" Zuko smile as his Uncle had a quizzical look on his face.

"Hi Uncle Iroh." she said walking into the house.

He looked back at Zuko, then at Ray, then at Zuko again. They were both wearing a smile. So he guessed his nephew had known she was nearby.

He got a serious look on his face again. "It is time to resume you fire bending."

"I'm going to the forest to collect some nuts and fruits. Have fun."

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous, to go by yourself." Zuko said turning around to face Ray.

Uncle Iroh just shook his head. "I think I can handle myself Mr. Tough Guy." she said sarcastically. "I mean, I did just fine when you left me last night."

"You what?" Iroh asked, getting just a little confused.

"I'll tell you that story later. I'll be back in a little." and with that she made her way back to the jungle.

"Okay, back at our lesson." Zuko said as RAy retreated to the forest.

"Lightning is a pure expression of fire bending without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion like other fire bending is." Iroh said while making tea. "Some call lightning the cold blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azuka. To preform the technique requires peace of mind."

"I see." Zuko said, taking a cup of tea from his uncle. "That's why we're drinking tea, to calm the mind."

"Oh yea, good point. I mean, yes."

Ray walked into the house with two big baskets. One was full of fruit, the other nuts. "I'll start lunch early since we didn't exactly have breakfast." she said while setting the baskets down.

"Want some tea?"

"Sure, thank you Iroh." she greedily took the offered cup. She then walked over to their supplies and pulled out a pot, the meat from yesterday, and a spoon. "Mind if I use that fire?"

"Not at all, we were just about to take our fire bending lesson outside." he moved the pot by the other supplies. "Come Zuko."

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both in and young. Positive energy and Negative energy. Only a selected few Fire benders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in the moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance creating lightning." he then did an example.

Zuko stared in awe as he shot it out, "I'm ready to try it."

Iroh started to rub his shoulder. "Remember, ounce you separate it, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Take a breathe."

Zuko took a long breathe and let it out. He did exactly what his uncle did, but instead of lightning, it blew up in his face. Iroh just simply shook his head.

Zuko tried over and over and over again, but to no avail did it work. Ray heard the loud boom every time and knew Zuko was getting agitated.

"Ugh, why cant I do it? Instead of lightning it keeps exploding in my face. Like everything always does." the last part, Zuko's voice was pained.

"I thought this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you." Iroh said walking over to him.

Zuko raised his voice "What turmoil!"

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away."

"But I don't feel shame at all. I'm as proud as ever." he spat out.

Ray was listening to the conversation and couldn't help but laugh at that. Zuko sure didn't sound proud.

"Prince Zuko, Pride is not the opposite of shame, but it sores. Through humility is the only antidote to shame."

"Well, my life has been nothing but humility lately."

"TIme for lunch!" Ray called.

As they ate Iroh was thinking. "I have an idea. I will show a move that not even Azula knows, because I made it up myself." he said while winking.

Zuko smiled.

"So, who knows how the village got burned to dust." Ray said to break the silence.

"Uh, well you see, I kinda burnt it down yesterday."

"What!?" Iroh and Ray said at the same time.

"No one lived in any of the houses. I mean they were already abandoned."

"No kidding. I saw you fall of the second story of a building." Iroh said chuckling.

"Really?" Ray said laughing as well.

"This is delicious my dear. Where did you learn it?" Iroh asked.

"From Lady Ursa." she said with a small smile. Ray looked at the ground to avoid their looks.

They ate in silence the rest of the meal. The boys went outside to continue their lesson while Ray cleaned up.

"Hey, I'm going down to the river to get some more water. See you in a bit."

"Ok, be safe little duck." Iroh said

Ray giggled at the name she was called when she was little.

"Why do you still call her that?" Zuko asked

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I don't want you guys to grow up anymore."

**_(you don't have to read this, it's a part from the real series.)_**

"Back to the lesson." Iroh continued "Fire is the element of power. The people of the fire nation have desire and will to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are strong. They are insistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. And apparently they had pretty good senses of humor." Iroh said smiling. Zuko just looked at him. "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

"Why are you telling me these things?"

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from one place it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, the other nations will help you become whole."

"All this four elements talk is sounding like avatar stuff."

"It is the combination of the four nations in one person that makes the avatar so powerful, but it can make you more powerful to." Iroh said while poling him in the chest with a stick. "You see the tecnique I am about to show you is one I learned while studying the water benders."

Zuko was a little surprised at that, but smiled.

**_(back to my story)_**

Their lesson was long, and the sun started to set when Ray finally returned. She sat at the stairs of the house watching the boys.

**_(You don't have to read)_**

"Water Benders deal with the flow of bending, Water Benders defense becomes their offense. Turning their opponents energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning."

"You can me to redirect lightning?" Zuko asked pretty impressed with his Uncle.

Iroh nodded. "If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your finger tips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach, the stomach is the source of energy in your body, it is called the sea of chi. Only in my case it is more like a vast ocean." he chuckled, rubbing his belly. Ray smirked at his humor.

"From the stomach, you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart," he said walking over and jabbing Zuko in the area his heart is. "Or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try the physical motion to get the pathways feeling. Like this."

They both did the motion as Iroh spoke. "Now, are you focussing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?"

"I think so."

**_(read now.)_**

Iroh started to do the worm with his arms. "Come on, you got to feel the flow." Ray chuckled again.

They had worked longer on it. "Excellent, you got it."

"Great! I'm ready to try real lightning." you could here water being spit and choking from in the house.

"What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous."

"I thought that was the point. You teaching me how to protect myself from it."

"Ya, but i'm not going to shoot lightning at you. If your lucky you will never have to use this technique at all."

"Well. if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning." Zuko took the ostrige horse and was gone. Iroh walked back into the house with Ray.

"What is he doing?" RAy asked as Iroh entered the house.

"Trying to find lighting."

"He's crazy!"

"No, just troubled." Iroh said while heating up his bowl of their leftover lunch for dinner.

They were both asleep when Zuko returned. He was quite relieved at that too. After he tied the ostrige hors up, he went over to where Ray was and got into the sleeping bag with he

**Authors Note: this was definately longer. Sorry if it was to long. Don't worry, a new chapter is on the way. Thanks for the Review! Please, though, I'd like reviews. Even if there bad. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I just want to say thanks for everyone reading. I would like some more reviews though. Anyways, i've been forgetting to disclaim. I don't own A.T.L.A. Please review, tell me what i should fix, PLEASE!**

The next morning, he woke up before everyone. During the night Zuko had turned onto his back, and Ray had her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him. This site made him smirk.

He knew that if Ray found out he liked sleeping with her, she would be uncomfortable sleeping next to him every night.

Zuko's mind drifted as he watched the sleeping girl in his arms. She kinda reminded him of the water bender the Avatar travelled with, only she had lighter skin, and her eyes were hazel, still, there was a blue ring in them.

She soon woke up and noticed what she had been using as a pillow. She then looked up into a pair of golden eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you." he said smirking as her face grew hot.

"Oh, sorry." she said sitting up.

A yawn was heard across the room as Uncle Iroh stirred.

"So, where are we gonna go?" Ray asked as Iroh sat up

"Well, I think we are going to a little town in the desert."

"Ugh! I absolutely hate the desert."

Zuko just chuckled.

"Um, how are we going to ride, there is only one ostrige horse and three of us." Zuko pointed out.

All of a sudden there was a loud screeching outside. "Look, another ostrige horse."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Ray." Zuko said

"Well, you can go get it by yourself." she snapped.

"Okay. I'll just go and get it."

He came back about a half an hour later.

"Have fun?" Ray asked

"Sure, if you call fun getting pulled around by it, then ya."

"You deserved it." she said under her breath

"Ok, time to hit the road." Iroh said. "You two will share one while I ride the other."

"Okay, your steering Zuko."

"Planned on it."

"Whatever. Let's go."

It had been a few hours when all of a sudden Iroh started making noises that was annoying Ray and Zuko.

"Maybe we should make camp." Zuko said.

"No, please, don't stop just for me." He said in agony. Then he went back to making groans.

Zuko pulled his horse over and jumped off the horse, followed by Ray. His uncle hopped off his horse and sat down on a slab of dirt. Then the horses turned their heads in the direction thundering thuds were coming from.

"Now what?" Ray said under her breathe, clearly annoyed.

Zuko got into a fire bending stance while Ray unsheathed her swords.

"What now?" Iroh groaned.

Fire nation soldiers came out rom all around. Iroh stood up and began talking while Zuko and Ray began circling with our backs to each other ready to attack at any moment.

"Colon Monkey, what a pleasant surprise."

"If your surprised we're here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps." one of the guys said.

As he said that, all of the men got their weapons ready.

"You know these guys?" zuko asked

"Sure, Carnal Monkey and the Rinos are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group."

"We're not here to give a concert." the leader said. "We're here to apprehend fugitives."

"What about me, I'm not a fugitive." Ray spoke

One of the men were about to speak when Iroh cut them off. "Would you like some tea first? I'd love some. How about you Tukachi. I make you as a Jasmine man, am I right?"

"Enough stalling. Round them up!"

Iroh kicked a chain that was thrown his way and rolled over to the rhino that had the chain rapped around it's ankle. He than whacked it to go. As the Rhino ran it took the two guys with it, the one riding it and the one connected to the chain.

The archer shot 3 arrows at Zuko, who broke them with his hands, then he shot fire at the archer an burnt the string. Ray snuck up behind and kicked him off.

The leader started to shoot fire at Zuko and Iroh, but Iroh deflected each one. While he was doing that Zuko snuck up on the back of the rhino and kicked off the person.

Ray had been fighting the swords man and knocked him on his butt. "Huh, looks like a girl whooped your butt." she sneered.

She then ran to the ostrige horses where Iroh was at. She climbed on one and Iroh the other. As they were riding past Zuko, he jumped onto the one Ray was driving.

A guy threw a smoke bomb as Iroh spoke, "It's nice to see old friends."

"To bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you."

That seemed to put Iroh in thought. "Old friends that don't want to attack me." he said slowly.

"Why are we headed farther into the desert?" Ray asked impatiently. They had stopped a while back so Zuko could sit in front of the horse she was on and take the lead.

"Because we are headed to that little town I was telling you about." Iroh said

"Ugh, whatever. Just to let you know though, I won't be very happy."

"Hey look, is that it?" Zuko said pointing to what looked to be a weird shaped hill.

"Yep."

"Do things just have to keep getting worse?" Ray said under her breathe.

**Rayan's Pov.**

We tied their horses up and started walking into a building.

"I heard that." Zuko said

"Heard what?"

"What you said before we entered town."

"Oh," I said, just a little embarrassed.

"You know that two men were pointing fingers at us, right?" I said after a moment or two.

"No, why." Zuko asked

"The fire nation has wanted posters of you guys here. I saw them when we dismounted."

We all took a seat at a table after buying smoothies.

Zuko sighed, "No one here is going to help us."

"You don't know that Zuko." I said, my anger rising a little.

"These people just look like filthy wanderers."

I whacked his arm, because I just happened to be sitting next to him. "Hey, be nice."

"So do we. Ah this is interesting." Iroh said pointing to a table. Zuko and I had to turn our heads to see what he was pointing at. "I think I found a friend."

"You brought us here to gamble on pi sho?" Zuko asked. The anger was rising in him.

"I don't think this is a gamble." I said, all anger forgotten.

"Indeed." Iroh said. "May I have this game?" Iroh asked.

"The guest has the first move." he gestured to the empty seat

Iroh sat down and placed a tile in the middle of the board.

"I see you favor the white lotus. Not many still cling to the ancient ways." the man said bowing

"Those who do can always find a friend." Iroh said bowing back

"Then let us play."

As they started playin I took Zuko by the shoulders and twisted him so that he was facing the people I saw] outside. "They're onto us Zuko. I can just tell. They are both master earth benders."]]≥¿Æ

"How do you know that?" he said while looking over my shoulder.

"Let's just say I've seen them around before. One is in charge of the Earth rumble showdowns, and the other is a teacher. They both live in the city the Bei Fongs do."

We sat down at the table and watched as the tiles began making a shape of a lotus. Zuko was amazed, but I had seen it before.

"Welcome brother. The white lotus opens wide to those who knows it's secrets."

"What are you old gas bags talking about?" Zuko interrupted.

That earned him another slap, only harder, and a glare from me. "Zuko." I said in a threatening voice.

"I've always tried to tell you that pi sho is more than a game." Iroh said, a smile plastered onto his lips. Then he flipped the white lotus time inbetween his fingers.

Then I heard someone in the background yell and two men stop over to us. "I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping. It's over, you two fugitives are coming with me."

"Told you." I whispered into Zuko's ear.

The guy that was plain with Iroh stepped in front of the earth benders. "I knew it, you two are criminals with giant bounties on your head."

"I thought you said he'd help." Zuko harshly whispered to his uncle.

"He is, just watch." Iroh said

"You think you are going to capture them and collect all that gold?"

"Gold?" someone in the background said. All of the other men then turned their heads towards us.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't." the earth bending teacher said.

Then everyone started to attack the guy who had spoke first. As that happened, we rushed out the door and into another building.

The guy shut the door behind me.

"It's an honor to welcome such a high order of the white lotus. Being a grand master you must know so many secrets."

"Now that you played pi sho are you going to do some flower arranging, or is someone in this club going to get us real help." Zuko snapped

I just sighed.

"You must forgive my nephew, he is not initiated. And has little appreciation of the corrected cards."

The guy knocked at the door and another guy opened the little window thingy. "Who knocks at the garden's gate?"

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted it's mysteries." Iroh said

The guy inside opened the door. We started to go into the room, the guy, Iroh, Zuko, then me. But once Iroh was in, the door slammed shut, making Zuko stop almost hitting the door, and me running into him.

"Sorry Zuko." she said after taking a step back.

Iroh opened the eye thing, "I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here."

Zuko seemed to only look more mad.

He stepped back by a plant and sniffed it.

A giggle escaped my mouth. "You okay?"

"Ya." he said

I walked over by him. "You seem tense. Can I help?"

"I doubt it."

"Okay, but it's your choice." and I walked over and sat across from him.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I knew he was staring at me, I could just feel it.

After some time I felt his body heat engulf me as he sat by my side. A smile appeared on my lips. "Come here." he said opening his arms.

I opened my eyes and sat on his lap as he motioned for. "Your right, I do feel better." He said into my hair. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I was going to rub your back, but okay."

I had fallen asleep by the time the door opened again. I was guessing Zuko did too.

We were both surprised, and I jumped out of his lap.

"What's going on. Is the club meeting over?"

"Everything is taken care of. We're heading to Ba Sing Se." Iroh said bowing to the guy we met last night.

"Ba Sing Se?" Zuko and I said in unison. Then he continued, "Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom Capitol?"

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. The color bled out of my face as three words repeated over and over in my head. 'Ba Sing Se.'

Our attention turned to the front door where a guy walked in. "I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the street looking for them."

I crossed one arm over my chest and placed my other elbow on it so I could place my head on my hand. "Just great."

"Now how are we going to get out of here?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"Hey, what about the flower pots." I said. Three heads turned to my direction.

"How are we going to fit in them. Plus there's only two." ZUko said.

"If Iroh can fit in one, then the both of us can fit in the other," I said thinking it through my head. "Or you to get in a pot, and I can 'talk' to the delivery person while you two are pulled because they're not looking for me!" I said excitedly

"Quick, get in." the delivery person said

Right as the pot tops were put on the door was bust open. "Thanks for the help. These truly are gorgeous flowers." I said as we walked out the door past the two men and grabbed the reins our horses.

A little while later I heard a big '_thump' _and then both boys lifted their heads out of the pots, only to put them right back in. I chuckled at this.

"Here you guys go. Have a safe travel. Oh! Here are your tickets. Travel safe!" he said waving.

"Thank the heavens. I don't know how much longer I could have ridden in that pot."

"Stop complaining Zuko." I said

We were riding faster this time so I held onto Zuko tighter, which meant there was less space between us. It felt awkward for me, though, he seemed relaxed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ray fell asleep about halfway to the place where they were going. They had to stop so she didn't fall off. To prevent that, Zuko had put her in his lap this time. Zuko let his uncle take the lead so he could make sure she didn't fall.

He started to think about the girl in his arms. Like how he liked the way it felt when she slept with him, or being so close to her. Then the thought just popped into his head that his feelings for her were growing.

**An Hour Later**

"Are you okay? You seem, pale?" Zuko asked. Ray was standing by the rail taking deep breathes. She had her elbows on the rail and her head on her hands.

"Its probably just sea sickness." Ray said giving a weak smile. Her voice quivered

"You never got sick when we were little."

"Well, what do you expect!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air and turning towards him. "I'm going back to the place that..." she paused and started biting her lip. "That my brother banned me from, where my dad almost took me, and where my mom disappeared. I'm doing great!" she said turning back to the ocean.

"I...I never knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"No one knows, I couldn't tell." and with that she walked off. This made him a little mad.

Iroh walked over to him. "Who would of thought that after all these years I would return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace, as a tourist!" he said putting on a hat

"Look around. We're not tourists. We're refugees." he took a sip of his soup, but spat it out. "Ugh, I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt, living like this." he gestured

"Aren't we all. My names Jet, and these are my freedom fighters Smellerbee and Longshot." A guy said walking out of the shadows and over to the two.

"Hey" Smellerbee said

Zuko looked over his shoulder, "Hello"

"Here's the deal. I here the capton's eating like a king while all of us refugees are eating of his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"What sorta king is he eating like?" Iroh piped in.

"The fat, happy kind." Iroh started to drool at the thought.

"You want to help us...elaborate food?" he continued.

Zuko looked at his dish, then threw it in the ocean. "I'm in."

That night the four snuck up and stole the food. Ray had returned from her walk in a better mood while they were stealing.

"Where's Zuko?"

"He and some others he met are getting food for us."

"But don't the people on the ship hand the food out?"

"Ya, they are getting us real food. The captains food."

"So, what your saying is that he's stealing." she said, her anger rising

"Ya, pretty much."

"I can't believe your alright with this!" she snapped, showing how angry she really was. She sat down on a mat with her back to the crowd as Zuko returned.

"Hey your back." he said. "I got some food."

"Good for you." she said sourly

Jet started to walk over where they were and saw Ray.

"Katara?"

She turned around. "What? Who are you talking about? My name's Ray."

"Oh, uh, sorry. You just look a lot like someone I know.

After that, everyone sat down and there was an unbelievable silence

"So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man." Iroh said to break the quiet

"Well maybe it's because i'm not a man, I'm a girl." she stood up and stomped off with Longshot at her heels.

"Oh, now I see. It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl." Iroh called after

"Nice going." Ray muttered

"From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall."

"It is an magnificent site."

"Well, you heard wrong. And it's not the best site ever." Ray spat out, glaring at the floor. She hadn't touched any of her food.

"So you've been there before?" Jet said ignoring Rays comment

"Once, when I was a different man."

"I've done some things in my past that i'm not proud of. But that's why i'm going to Ba Sing Se. To start over, for a new chance."

"That's very noble of you." Iroh said. "I believe people can change their lives if they wanted to, I believe in second chances." he said while looking as Zuko.

"What about you, have you been there before?" Jet asked Ray

"Ya, let's just say I grew up there. And that my family is pretty important."

"Why'd you leave?"

"That's none of your business." Ray spat

"Okay, then at least tell me why your going back."

"Because that bozo convinced me." she said pointing at Zuko. She stood up and started to walk away

"Is she always like that?" Jet asked when she was out of earshot

"No, only when she's mad." Iroh said

The next morning Zuko was at the front of the deck watching the waves.

"Once I saw your scar I knew exactly who you were." Jet said walking up behind him. Zuko tensed

"Your an outcast, like me." he said continuing. Zuko relaxed. "We outcasts need to stick together. We have to watch each others backs, 'cause no one else will."

"I've relized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path."

"Well, it's about time. When did you realize that?" a cheery Ray said walking up to them

"Your, uh, happy?" Zuko said, a little confused by her mood

"Ya, I guess. Smellerbee and I were talking." she took a breath and sighed, her smile faded as she looking out at the sea. "Here we are." as the walls came into view

"Ya. Ba Sing Se." Jet said

"You know I'm not going to stay if I feel like this for ever, right?" she said

"Ya, I know. It's not like I can stop you." he said bitterly

"Sorry, but I just can't stay here if I'm miserable." she sighed again. "There's just to many memories. So many I just want to forget." She said with a pained look in her eyes, biting her lip.

"I know."

**Later That Day**

"This is, ugh!"

"Stop complaining Zuko. It's better than sleeping in the wilderness, right?"

"Ya, sure. 'Cause the city is so much better."

"Will you change your attitude? 'Cause your putting me in a bad mood." Ray said, a little irritated.

"Well sorry, but I don't want to live in this stupid city." Zuko confessed.

"Agreed." Ray said under her breath.

Iroh had been so excited and was looking around.

"I still can't believe that i'm really here!" Iroh explained

"Me either." she spoke quietly

Zuko looked over at her a little concerned

"So, now that we're here, where are we gonna go?" Zuko asked

"Hey, look! There's a tea shop hiring."

"Goodie." Zuko said sarcastically.

Ray was a little fidgety when they walked in at first. She kept her hands at her side in fists.

"What's your problem?" Zuko whispered into her ear.

"That guy over there, he's the son that used to serve tea at the palace." she whispered back while pointing to a guy behind the counter.

"Oh, will he remember you?"

"Probably not. I was really little then."

"Ok, as long as your not in trouble."

"Thanks."

Iroh just finished his conversation and walked back over to them.

"He said that we can work here and that there is a little place we can sleep in out back. The downside is that it only has one room."

"That's alright. Um sir, when do we start work?" Ray asked

"Tomorrow, that way you'll have time to settle in."

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome. Settle in and get plenty of rest. Tomorrow you'll start fairly early."

"Ok, good night." Ray waved and everyone headed to their new house.

Once they got into their house Iroh sat down on a pillow on the ground. Zuko sat against a wall with his head in his arms. Ray sat over by Zuko.

"How'd you play that so well?" he asked lifting his head

"I... really don't know. All I know is that I don't feel so good now."

Zuko looked over at her. Pure concern was on his face.

"Here, lay your head on me."

"Okay." she said just above a whisper while laying her head down on his shoulder and closing eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" Iroh asked

"No." she said.

"How about I make you some tea!" Iroh explained

A small smile graced her lips. "Okay."

Iroh finished making the tea and walked over, handing her a cup.

"Here you go me dear."

"Thanks"

"Sure, do you want any Zuko?"

"I don't like tea" Zuko sneered

After Ray sipped some of her tea, she laid her head back down on Zuko's shoulder.

"I don't know why, but when i'm with you, I feel so safe." she whispered

Zuko chuckled and answered her back. "I like it when your around me."

Iroh saw a slight smile appear on his nephews lips. He smiled as well, seeing the friction between the two.

"Mmm." she answered contently.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't stay up to late you two." Iroh chimed before laying down and rolling over.

"Ok. I don't think..." a yawn escaped her lips before she finished her sentence. "I'll make it much longer." Ray spoke

"Same here." Zuko said

A snore answered them. There was a silence that engulfed them,

"So, are you feeling better?" Zuko finally asked

"Ya." she whispered

"That's good."

"Ya, what about you? How are you feeling?" she asked while looking up into his golden orbs that were staring back at her.

"Just fine."

"You know what fine means, don't you?" a smile was placed onto her lips

"What?" he said as a small smile appeared on his too.

"Freaked out. Insecure. Neurotic. and Emotional."

He chuckled. "Ok. Then I feel great."

"Better." she said while laying her head back down

"Only because i'm here with you." he continued

"Same here."

"Good night Ray." he whispered back.

"Good night Zuko." and with that Zuko bent down and kissed her forehead.

Ray's cheeks flushed immediately as a smile etched into her features.

Zuko couldn't sleep. So instead he watched the girl in his arms. He decided to try and lay down without waking her.

As he was laying them down, he saw a scar on her shoulder blade. It was a burn mark, much like his, only hers was smaller than his.

"Mmmm, i'll have to ask her about that." he thought

The sun rose rather slowly for him. He did, though, wake up before Ray and his uncle. This he was glad for. He was lost in time watching the girl sleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

Ray started to stir, and was a bit surprised to see that she wasn't laying upright. But instead she was laying on the floor, and her pillow was a chest.

"What?" she said to herself and opened her eyes.

She sat up and yawned. Ray then put a hand on her eyes, rubbing them. She then clasped her hands together and reached up stretching, then brought her hands down on the back of her head.

Zuko chuckled and she finally noticed him when he sat up too.

"Sorry Zuko." she said as her cheeks tinted to a red color

"It's fine." he said standing up and offering her his hand

She gladly took it and he pulled her to her feet.

Iroh was up already making tea.

"Anyone want some?"

"Gladly." Ray said

"No." Zuko answered

"Aw well, your loss Zuko."

Iroh finished the tea and handed her a steamy cup

"Thank you Iroh."

"Your welcome, feeling better?"

All the memories of last night came rushing back to her mind

"Indeed I am."

"Well we better get going. The tea shop opened." said Zuko

"Ok, let's go." Ray said standing up

**Author's note: ok please tell me what I need to do. What do I need to improve on? What do I need to do next?**


	7. Chapter 7

After working for about three hours, Ray started to get sick again. She had seen someone that worked with her father.

**Flashback**

"Daddy, daddy! Bubby just hit me!" screamed a little girl barging into her dad's office

"Not now Rayan."

"But bubby keeps threatening to hit me!"

"I said not now!" her dad yelled

Fear covered the 4 year olds face as everyone in the room stared at her. The eyes that she noticed most, though, was a pair of bronze. They glared daggers at her as there eyes locked for mere seconds.

Fearful of her fathers wrath, she ran from the council room.

"Where were we, oh yayou are the one who will make sure she doesn't return..." she heard her father speak.

**End of Flashback**

Ray's lip began to tremble as she took a long look at the guy.

"Umm, w-what would you like?" she asked as her voice quivered

"I'll take a cup of Jasmine tea."

"Ok, be right there." she said while rushing in the back.

When she was in the back she sat against the wall by the door, panting. Her breath was deep and heavy. Ray had her knees up and her head laid on them. Her hands were wrapped around herself.

"Woh, what's wrong?"

"Mmm." she managed, shaking her head. A tear rolled down her cheek. After that, they wouldn't stop coming.

Zuko sat down by her and started to rub her back.

"That guy...He he..." she just bit her lips

"At least tell me what he ordered."

"Jasmine." she croaked

"Ok, i'll be right back." Zuko stood up and left.

He walked past her carrying a cup of tea. He returned a few minutes later and kneeled down in front of her.

"Uncle said that you can go up to our room and take the rest of the day off. Come on, i'll walk with you."

Her tears had siezed by the time Zuko returned

She sniffled, but took Zuko's hand. "Ok, thanks."

"Ya, you just get to feeling better. Ok?"

"Ok."

They were silent for the whole walk. It wasn't until they made it to the room that Ray spoke.

"He was the one that _disposed_ of my mom." she sneered, bitterness clear in her voice.

Zuko didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to comfort Ray, or any girl. Finally he said "Really?"

"Ya." she said as the sadness returned.

"Get some rest. I have to go back down. I am so sorry, Ray."

"Ok."

After Zuko left, Ray laid down to try and get some sleep. She slowly drifted into a fitful sleep.

Ray remembered the look on his face as he walked the palace grounds in search for her mom. That evil grin haunting her. The screams that belonged to her mom was bone crushing. The horror on her mothers face was heart breaking.

Ray shot up with a scream, sweat collecting on her face. She was panting from the nightmare. Slowly her breath turned normal.

"Mom." she gasped as the tears poured again. Ray hugged herself as she realized that her nightmare was just her memory.

She stood up and walked over to the window. She was surprised to see that the sun was already setting. Ray opened it just a crack. A gust of air came crashing through the window. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

Then she heard a yell in the distance. It was to hard for her to understand, but she thought it was, "Appa!"

All of a sudden Zuko and Iroh burst into the room.

"Ahh! oh, it's just you. You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said, caught off guard

"Feeling better?"

"Ya, well yes and no."

"Then you better tell us over a cup of tea." Iroh said as a warm smile played across his face.

"Uncle! We've been working in a tea shop all day. Why do you want to drink tea?" Zuko sneered.

"Because, you can never have enough tea."

Ray chuckled. "It was good at first, but then nightmares enveloped in my dreams. Memories of the day my mom passed." at first her voice was cheery, but with every word it dragged into sadness.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I am afraid that I can't help you with that." Iroh said handing her a cup with tea in it.

"I... told Zuko that if I can't get passed all these feelings, I'm going to have to leave."

"What?" Iroh asked

Zuko had a glum face. "Please stay, at least a little bit longer before you decide to leave."

"I...I guess I can try." she answered

"Well with that said, let's all eat. It is rice with chicken." Iroh piped.

They ate in silence, though it wasn't awkward to Iroh, it was for Zuko and Ray.

After they ate everyone got ready for bed. Iroh's head hit his pillow and he was out like a light.

Zuko laid down on a cot they had gotten that day. He opened his arm up and propped his head on the other. Ray just stood there, not sure what to do.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Zuko asked with a smug smile

"Uh..."

"Just get over here already."

"Ok." Ray said as her cheeks burst into a bright red.

She laid on the cot with him, leaving a space between them. She heard Zuko huff and then an arm wrapped around her, pulling her to him.

Her cheeks turned redder, if that was possible. She found herself snuggling into his heat after a few minutes.

Zuko smirked at her reactions.

Ray looked so much like Katara. He couldn't fall asleep because he had to much on his mind. He was thinking about his past. How he met Ray, how he met the avatar, what led to meeting the avatar, his mom disappearing, meeting Katara, finding Ray in the forest, tying Katara to a tree, crying over his uncle, the lessons, saving the avatar, becoming the blue spirit, and moving to Ba Sing Se.

Finally his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep with this beautiful girl in his arms.

**Authors Note: I think this Chapter might be a little shorter than the others, i'm not sure. But to repay you, i will update again tonight. Sorry for not updating in a while. My internet was down.**


	8. Chapter 8

He and Ray were running through a field filled with flowers.

"Come on you slow poke!" Ray called

Zuko giggled "Ok"

"Gotcha!"

Ray squealed as he wrapped his arms around her. They were so close. He was melting in her eyes. Slowly, they were closing into each other. Their lips were mere inches away.

Suddenly, a ring of fire surrounded them. All the flowers burnt and the beautiful field vanished.

Fear covered her eyes as the flame grew. "Zuko?" her voice was scared and fragile, like a little girl

Then, they were separated. She started to go up in flame as her screams met only his ears. She started to fall through the ground as if it was melting.

"Ray! No, come back!"

"Zuko! Help me!"

Zuko woke with a start, gasping as sweat gathered on his brow. He sat straight up which woke up Ray.

"Zuko, what's wrong?"

"You, you were gone... and... and the field... and fire..."

"It's alright, it was just a dream." She said while rubbing his back trying to comfort him in any way possible.

A snore broke out across the room and the two teens broke out laughing.

After their laughter died down Ray yawned. "So, you ready to go back to sleep?"

"I don't know. I just don't want..."

"I know, come on. Lay down."

Zuko did as told and instantly Ray snuggled into him. A smile etched into his features. "Better?"

"Ya, thanks." zuko answered

"Ok. You weren't the only one with a nightmare tonight. If you need to talk about it, I'm always here." her eyes smiled into his. He slowly melted into her eyes.

"Really? you had one too?" he finally asked

"Ya... it was about my past. When my mom disappeared, the last time I saw you as a kid, when I was thrown out into the world to fend for myself, when I ran into you in the woods, and then this really weird dream."

"What was the it?"

"Well, it was... um...about... uh" her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"You can tell me."

"Please don't judge me about it. It, it was... different."

"I wouldn't do that to you. I'll tell you _my _weird dream." Zuko said

"Okay, well it was about us." she took a deep breath before continuing slowly. "We were running in this field, filled with flowers. Just you and me. We were so close. Then we almost kissed." Her cheeks reddened. "But before we did, fire surrounded us and I couldn't see you anymore. Like I fell out of this world and into a dark pit. That's when I woke up."

"Really?" Zuko was stunned, they had the same dream.

"Ya, that was my dream. What about yours?" her face was turning back to her normal color.

"Well, my dreams were like yours. They were about my past. About the things that marked me the most. My mom vanishing, meeting you for the first time, getting marked, traveling the world, finding you in the woods, and the same dream. The only difference was that when we were separated, you burnt and then fell through the ground." he was blushing at this point

"Wait, we had the _same _dream?"

"I guess."

Her cheeks tinted a deep red again. "Do you think it's a sign?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

She took a deep breath. "Maybe. We should get some sleep though."

"Ya, thanks Ray. I feel a lot better."

"Night." she turned around and kissed his cheek before snuggling into his chest.

"Night." He answered

Ray woke up before Zuko. She saw Iroh already up.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good you?" she asked, creeping out of Zuko's arms and walking over to Iroh.

"Fantastic, though I did hear two kids talk in the middle of the night. Want some tea?"

"Yes please, so you heard everything that we said?" she asked as her cheeks tinted a little red

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, do you think it was a sign and if so, what do you think it meant?" she asked, her curiosity getting to her

"Maybe, though it's up to you to decide that. If so, the universe will tell you soon enough."

She sighed. "Ok, thanks" she said as he handed her a cup.

Zuko sat up and yawned. "Oh, that's where you are."

"Ya, sleep better?" she smiled at him

"Ya. Did you?"

"Yep. I should thank you for that."

Zuko stood up and grabbed an apple. "Same here."

"I'm gonna freshen up before work." and then Ray headed to the bathroom

"You know I can see what's happening inbetween you two." Iroh said when the water started.

"What?"

Iroh smiled. "You'll see sooner or later. That is if you haven't seen it yet."

"Seen what!"

"In time, Zuko, in time."

When she was ready, everyone headed to the tea shop.

"So, how was your shower?" Zuko asked

"Good, it feels nice to be clean again. The water was hotter than what i'm used to."

"That's good."

"So, what do you plan on doing after our shift?"

"I don't know. Maybe explore the city."

"If that's so, I could give you a tour. I mean the city can't change that much in two years, can it?"

"I doubt so." He said grinning back at Ray. "Well it looks like we have our first customer. "You can get it."

"Ok, thanks."

"Hello, what would you like?"

"Well, what's the specials today?" asked a boy about her age. He has dark skin and was wearing blue. His eyes were light blue.

She was snapt out of her gaze. "That would be Jasmine tea and a B.L.T."

"Okay, i'll get that please."

"Ok, i'll be out with your order in a minute." she smiled and walked in the back

"One B.L.T. and Jasmine tea!" she yelled

"Coming up!" yelled Iroh

Zuko handed her the order. "Here you go."

"Okay, thanks."

"Yep."

She walked out and handed the teen his order. "Here you go. Your not from around here, are you?"

"No, my sister and I are from the south pole. I'm just here with a friend."

"That's cool. That's far from here. I wish I wasn't from Ba sing Se."

"Why?"

"That's a long story."

"I understand." he said.

"Well. I hope you enjoy your meal."

Ray turned and walked away. The boy watched her as she retreated into the back.

Later that night, Ray and Zuko went on a small walk around the lower Ring. They didn't know that someone had been watching them the whole time.

The week went on like it had on that day.

**Author's Note: Ok, I think there will be about 1 or 2 more chapies in this Fanfic. But no fear! there will be a sequal. How great is that!? Please read it. I will tell you the name of it in the last chapter of this one. Until next time. **

**Thanks for the Reviews Trubeque!**


	9. Chapter 9

The boy kept returning and Ray soon was happy to see him. He had walked in and sat where he usually did.

"Here, I had a feeling you were going to order this." Ray said handing him Jasmine Tea and a b.l.t.

"How'd you know?" he asked jokingly

"Like I said, I had a fealing."

"So, what's your name?"

"Ray. Yours?"

"Sokka."

They spent the rest of the day talking. Zuko glared at the boy everytime she laughed. He couldn't see who it was because his back was to him.

"Jelousy, Zuko, won't do you any good."

"What are you talking about." he scoffed at Iroh

"It won't help you if your jelous."

"I know."

The sun was setting and neither noticed. Sokka and Ray were in a deep gaze.

"I had fun today."

"Me too, It was a nice getaway for a bit. I'll see you tomorrow." Sokka said

"Uh, I don't think so." she said looking away, a hint of hurt in her voice

"Why?"

"I'm kinda leaving."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not who you think I am. My real name is Rayan, the princess of the Earth Kingdom."

This was like a slap in the face. "What! But, but... how?"

"I'm the kings little sister, though he doesn't see me that way. I'm his half sister. He banished me 3 years ago and I recently returned. I'm leaving tonight."

"Why?"

"I've had a bad past that won't stop haunting me. Wherever I am."

"Don't mind me asking, but what happened?"

"My dad abused me, my mom disapeared, had to grow up young, dad died, was treated like a rat, and then thrown out into the world on my own."

"My mom died too, in a fire nation raid. Then my father and all the men left to help the war. I had to grow up fast too, to help my baby sister."

"Hahm," Zuko said tapping his foot.

"Yes?" Ray asked irratably

"It's closing time."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Sokka said with his head down. "Bye Ray." he said quickly walking out

"By." she whispered

"What was that?" Zuko snapped

"What was what?"

"That!"

"Zuko..." she paused, the hurt returning to her voice, "I'm sorry...but I... I have to."

"Have to what!" he snapped

She looked up with most eyes. "I'm leaving."

Zuko was shocked, he didn't speak for a bit. When he finally did his voice cracked, "What?"

"To many things remind me, Zuko. Every night I have nightmares, at work I can't consintrate, and on free time I'm in pain. I just can't do it anymore." her voice hitched and tears came to her eyes.

"I understand, yet I don't. I just dont want to loose you."

She embraced him, "Thank you so much Zuko, and I hope our paths collide soon."

"So this is it. Your leaving then?" he said pulling away and grabbing her shoulders

"Yes, in the morning."

Iroh walked forward and zuko dropped his arms. "I am so sorry to hear. I have had a wonderful time with you little one. I hope we meet again soon."

"Thanks so much, for everything. I can't wait to see you two. I just hope it's soon."

"I have a feeling we will meet sooner than you think. For now, though, lets head home and get some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan."

She fell asleep in Zuko's arms like everyother night.

She and Zuko both had a hard and sleepless night. At one point Ray woke up and Zuko was awake too.

"Zuko?" she said turning her head around to look at him

"Ya?" he replied lazily

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I don't know what to do, but I know I can't stay here. It's just... everthings crazy! Nothing makes sence anymore. I'm having a mental breakdown, and I don't know what to do."

"It's alright. Everything will be fine."

"No! It won't! I can't even work without being reminded of my past." her voice increased with every word.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I did though. I left you and ignored you. I didn't listen to you. I grew apart from you. I betrayed you. I was never a good friend."

"But Zuko, you taught me how to protect myself, how to feel comforted, how to be free, how to have a friend, and so much more."

There was a long pause before she continued. "Because of you, Zuko, I'm me. I feel safe when I'm with you. I haven't felt like this since my mom died."

"I don't want you to leave. But know what you need, what you want. It's just... I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to loose you."

"I know."

**Author's note: Wow, nine chapters! that is amazing. Ok so the next one that will be the Sequal to this is named I Always Return. It might be a week or two before the first chapie is up. Thanks for the faves and follows! Thanks for the review Trubeque!**


End file.
